


Playful Banter

by PegaPonyPrincess



Series: Office AU [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaPonyPrincess/pseuds/PegaPonyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to learn that it's nearly physically impossible to hide anything from Cynthia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playful Banter

Lucina's torn between crying and ripping out her sister's eyes.

Between the fact that Cynthia has been teasing her movements, how her eyes 'glazed' over at the first sight of Morgan, and there's just a certain blush to her face. The elder of the two siblings finds it ridiculous and makes an attempt to shake it off casually, which ultimately fails.

She licks at her ice cream as casually as possible, eyes forward and definitely not looking at Morgan. The last thing she needed was to stir anything with her younger sister right there.

"Do you always eat that slow, sis?"

Both Lucina and Morgan nearly choke on their desserts, gazing in opposite directions. Her face warms, briefly, and she wishes she was anywhere but there. She replies, hesitantly and glances at her grinning sibling, "Yes". 

"You usually are so quick and diligent with things, jeez."

Morgan actually spills his ice cream and Lucina stares for a long moment, eyes locked with his own before they both cringe as Cynthia roars with laughter. Their battle was lost a long time ago as she's now poking at Lucina's arm and wears a proud grin on her face.

It's more than clear it's physically impossible to hide anything from Cynthia, but yet they did make a valiant effort.

"Excuse me," he mutters, face flushed and stands. Lucina's breath hitches for a split second as she sees him standing at a rather high height -- she fears for the worst as she thought he was already tall and big in the first place. Or perhaps, she's just small. Morgan shuffles off, and neither sibling can tell if he's going for napkins or the bathroom.

Cynthia opens her mouth to speak but Lucina beats her there. " _Don't._ "

"Soo, when did it happen?" she asks anyways, eyes bright and curious. "You can't not tell me! That's totally uncool! Sisters tell each other these kinds of things!"

"I have no reason to tell you what happens in my personal affairs, Cynthia." Lucina hushes, face pink and she attempts to eat her ice cream in solitude. This conversation was slowly falling out of her favor.

Cynthia dead pans. 

"You have had the hots for him for _how_ long now--"

"I really don't want to have this conversation with you, Cyn."

She pouts, a recurring facial expression as of late and sits herself closer. Cynthia Ylisse does not go down without a fight. Then she tries at another -- needless to say she hardly gives up. " _When_?"

Lucina lowers her ice cream cone, brows furrowed and crossing her legs. She glances at her sister, who waits for an answer and sighs. "A week or so before I left."

" _Wait_." Cynthia's face of curiosity changed to disgust within seconds. "Oh no."

"What -- _what?_!" Fear strikes Lucina so hard she forgets to breathe for a moment. She watches as Cynthia scrunches up her nose, her stare still hard and Lucina ponders over if she said the right thing.

"I _heard_ you -- oh my _god_. That is so gross --"

A fire lit within Lucina. "Hold _on_. Just one moment ago you wanted to hear all about it!"

"I thought you were like Frederick and Robin!" Cynthia's beyond disgusted and her ice cream's pushed aside as she stares at her sister with a new look. "Oh _god_ \-- Lucina ...!"

The elder sibling's blushing, a hand covering her face as she's sure both of them are trying to hide their embarrassment. Later she'd be sure to give Morgan trouble over it, and if he thought he was going to get _lucky_ he had another thing coming. She didn't care how much he'd grown this was going to haunt her.

" _Please_ don't tell father." Lucina begs, blush as strong as ever.

Cynthia _almost_ laughs. "Sis, I don't have a death wish for you, _or_ Morgan. That's just -- gross -- get a better room."

"And to think that you were just asking me details abou--"

"I still am!" she barks, that evil grin back and Lucina swears she questions her sister's alignment. "Did you guys use protection?"

Lucina groans, placing her deserted cone into a cup and drops her head into her arms on the table. If escape was an option, she would have chosen that route _hours_ ago -- she would thank her father later for the _great_ opportunity to spend time with her sister and Morgan.

"Ohhh, come _on_! I doubt you want me asking Morgan that!"

"Ask me what?"

Lucina's unable to stop Cynthia, who jumps from the table with that evil look and suddenly Morgan wishes that he too wasn't there either. "Did you use a condom when you fucked my sister?!"

Lucina's actually crying as Morgan stutters for a response, face flushed.

"I -- uh -- did she tell you...? -- _Why are you asking_ \-- "

"That's a yes then," Cynthia says casually, giving Lucina a pat on the back, who sputters and makes an attempt to hide further. "I know you're younger than her mister, but listen here -- "

"Do I have a _choice_?"

Lucina grunts, "no, you don't".

"-- if you ever break her heart I will end you. And if I don't my father will."

Morgan's so terrified he freezes from shell shock and Cynthia looks pleased. And Lucina's still torn between crying and attacking her sister. So, when they return to the offices and Frederick gives his son a confused look, the only thing he can manage is:

" _Girls_."


End file.
